Innocent et condamné
by Lily26
Summary: Chapitre 12 en ligne Harry entre à l'école pour sa 7e année, Voldemort est de retour.
1. L'invitation

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est la première fic que j'écris alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Une petite review pour m'encourager et pour me dire si ça vous plait serait très appréciée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Innocent et condamné  
  
1- L'invitation  
  
Harry Potter était de loin un garçon normal. À onze ans, il avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. En fait, Harry était un sorcier, un extraordinaire sorcier. Il habitait au 4 Privet Drive depuis qu'il avait 1 an parce que ses parents avaient été tués par le mage noir le plus redoutable du monde des sorciers. Son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia l'avaient recueilli sur les bas de leur porte quand Harry avait survécu à l'attaque de ce sorcier, Voldemort. Nul ne sait pourquoi un jeune gamin avait pu lui résister. Il avait eu en retour une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front tandis que Voldemort avait complètement perdu ses pouvoirs. Les Dursley appartenaient au monde des moldus. Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. À sa quatrième année d'école, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- pronocer-la-nom avait repris vit devant le survivant. Un nouveau duel entre les deux sorciers avait eu lieu. Il lui avait encore échappé. Puis, on en n'a plus entendu parler. Il doit sûrement préparer un mauvais coup, un très mauvais coup.  
  
Harry avait maintenant dix-sept ans, il était en septième année. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus de signes, sauf dans ses cauchemars qu'il avait quelque fois. Il était couché dans son lit en attendant que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Soudain, il entendit Hedwige entrée par la fenêtre de sa chambre, une magnifique chouette au plumage blanc, blanc comme la neige, Coq, le hibou de Ron et trois autres hiboux. Il en a un qui était brun, l'autre fauve et le dernier d'un teint de gris. Il décide de lire celui qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté. Il reconnut l'écriture soignée d'Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tout va bien pour toi chez tes moldus et qu'il ne donne pas trop de misère. Je t'écris avant tout pour te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. C'est à mon tour de t'inviter chez moi. Hé oui, mes parents m'ont donné l'autorisation d'inviter quelques amis cet été. Ron et Ginny seront là. Je viendrais te chercher samedi vers midi. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience. Je te donnerai ton cadeau d'anniversaire chez moi.  
Amitié,  
Hermione P.s. : J'ai été nommé préfete-en-chef par professeur McGonagal.  
  
Harry pris un vieux morceau de parchemin et griffonna sa réponse.  
  
Cher Hermione, Tout va bien ici. Je n'ai pas encore demandé la permission au Dursley, mais je m'arracherai pour être prêt samedi à midi. Je suis content pout toi que tu soit préfete-en-chef.  
À bientôt,  
Harry  
  
Harry souriait. Hermione pense vraiment à tout. Elle se souvenait que Ginny et lui sortaient ensemble. Il avait été très proche l'année dernière et quand Dumbledore avait annoncé que Griffondor avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons, Ginny était folle de joie et elle lui avait sauté au coup puis, ils s'étaient embrassés.  
  
Il prit ensuite le petit hibou surexcité qui appartenait à Ron et s'aperçu qu'il avait deux lettres. Une de son meilleur ami et l'autre de sa petite copine. Il prit celle de Ron qui disait :  
  
Bonjour Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! Est-ce que tu as reçu la lettre d'Hermione ? Elle nous invite toi, moi et bien sûr Ginny a venir chez elle cet été. Papa nous envi tellement, il dit qu'on a de la chance d'aller dans une maison moldue. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Hermione a été nommée préfete-en-chef. Je suis très content pour elle. Elle le mérite. Devine quoi ? En allant acheter ton cadeau, j'ai entendu Malefoy dire qu'il détestait son père. Je te le raconterai le reste ce samedi et tu auras ton cadeau également. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle tactique pour le Quidditch. Je te la monterai également. Ma mère et mon père, nous ont enfin acheté, à moi et Ginny, un magnifique balai, tu sais, le nouveau dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, l'Artifice 3000. J'ai aidé Ginny a s'entraîné pour être la meilleure poursuiveuse. Elle est redoutable. Je te revois samedi.  
À bientôt,  
Ron  
  
Harry s'assit sur son lit et repense à sa cinquième année dans l'équipe quand Alicia s'en occupait. Elle avait pris Ron comme gardien quand Dubois était parti. Puis, l'année dernière, professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il serait le nouveau capitaine et qu'il devrait se trouver trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs. Quand la sélection était terminée, il avait pris Ginny, Hermione et Seamus pour être poursuiveurs et Lavande et Parvati comme batteuses. C'était une très bonne équipe, elle avait remporté la coupe et il avait eu une grande fête dans la salle commune cette soirée-là.  
  
Il ouvre la lettre de Ginny. Elle était écrite en rose et il y avait des petits c?urs partout.  
  
Cher Harry, J'ai tellement hâte à samedi pour te voir. C'est très gentil à Hermione de nous inviter chez elle. Ron te l'as sûrement dit, mais on a reçu un nouveau balai. L'Artifice 3000. Il va falloir que tu l'essaie. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je t'offre un petit cadeau.  
  
Harry ouvre le petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier et admire la superbe photo de Ginny et lui dans un cadre argent avec un petit chien en relief dans le bas.  
  
Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est juste en attendant ton vrai cadeau en espérant que tu vas l'apprécier.  
Je t'aime,  
Ginny  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime Ginny, dit Harry dans un faible murmure, j'ai hâte de te voir.  
  
Il détacha ensuite la lettre du hibou brun. Il reconnut assez facilement l'écriture brouillonne d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard.  
  
Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! Je te donne un livre qui t'aidera à te défendre contre plusieurs créatures magiques, au cas ou. J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante sont correcte avec toi.  
À bientôt,  
Hagrid  
  
Il prit le livre de couleur orange où le titre écrit en lettre bleue royal -Quelques sorts utiles pour se protéger contre des créatures dangereuses-, puis le feuilleta et le posa sur son bureau.  
  
Il prit une autre lettre, celle de Sirius, son parrain.  
  
Cher Harry, Merci pour ta lettre, elle me fait chaud au c?ur. J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes le 29 août à 2 heures dans la cabane hurlante, avec Ron et Hermione, si tu veux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Fait attention à toi et je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de tout. Tu trouveras un plan à la suite de cette lettre. Il indique une pièce dans l'école où personne ne va jamais. Je l'ai trouvé avec ton père et ta mère. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui la connaît. (À part Dumbledore) On s'est entraîné là pour être des animagi. Tu en profiteras. Félicitation pour Ginny, je suis très content pour toi.  
Sirius  
  
Il reconnut la dernière lettre. L'enveloppe était fait d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était de couleur vert émeraude. Elle venait de Poudlard. Il la lut.  
  
Cher Mr Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que l'année scolaire débutera le 1er septembre. Vous devriez vous rendre à la gare de King's cross, quai n°9 ¾ pour prendre le Poudlard Express avant onze heures. Vous trouverez également la liste de matériel que voua aller devoir vous procurer pour l'année qui s'en vient.  
Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe  
  
Il était maintenant une heure du matin. Il décida d'enlever ses lunettes et d'allé se coucher, car demain il devra faire ses valises.  
  
Le lendemain, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les trois Dursley étaient déjà là et ils le remarquèrent même pas. Il s'assit, prit deux toasts et les beurra de confiture de framboises. Puis, il engagea la conversation.  
  
Demain, Hermione et ses parents viennent me chercher pour aller passer la fin de l'été chez elle. Et puis, dit l'oncle Vernon. Je me demandais si je pouvais y aller. Bien sûr, mais j'espère qu'il ne se fera pas remarqué, hein ? Il faut qu'il s'habille convenablement. C'est d'accord, je vais faire mes bagages.  
  
Et il repartit dans sa chambre. Quand il eut terminé, il descendit en bas et ouvrit la télévision. Il voulait en profiter puisque Dudley était parti au magasin avec son père pour lui acheter un vélo sport. Une voix retentit dans la cuisine, c'était Pétunia.  
  
Harry, va vite enlever tous les mauvaises herbes du jardin avec de partir. Hmm. Allez, dépêche-toi, je te nourris juste si tu fais des tâches, tu le sais.  
  
Après cette horrible tâche, Harry alla souper et après avoir fait la vaisselle, il alla terminer ses devoirs de vacances dans sa chambre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Je sais qu'il se passe pas foule d'action dans se chapitre. Il faut bien commencer quelque part, hein? Je vais sûrement mettre l'autre chapitre dans une semaine. Une petite review en attendant. Merci! 


	2. Chez Hermione

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aller apprécier le chapitre 2.  
  
Tout ceci appartient à JKR sauf peut-être mon histoire.  
  
J'ai refait la mise en page du chapitre en essayant de le mettre plus agréable à lire. C'est un test. Le contenue reste le même.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Innocent et Condamné  
  
2- Chez Hermione  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, s'habilla et alla déjeuner. Il finit d'écrire ces deux parchemins pour le cours de potion sur la potion de rapetissement puis, il alla attendre qu'Hermione arrive dans les marches de l'escalier. Onze heures cinquante-cinq. cinquante-six et finalement midi.  
  
Ils sont en retard dit l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Ding dong  
  
Avant que la deuxième sonnette se fit entendre, Dudley et Pétunia s'étaient placé en arrière de l'oncle Vernon en pensant qu'il était invisible. Harry alla répondre à la porte.  
  
Bonjour Hermione !  
  
Bonjour Harry !  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent et M. Granger rompit le silence.  
  
Bonjour Harry, où sont tes valises ?  
  
Je vais les chercher M. Granger.  
  
Il monta l'escalier et prit ses bagages.  
  
Bye oncle Vernon ! Bye tante Pétunia ! À l'été prochain.  
  
Il fallait qu'il soit gentil avec eux. Il ferma la porte et entra dans la voiture d'Hermione.  
  
En route chez les Weasley, maintenant dit M. Granger.  
  
Le père d'Hermione est un grand homme. Il paraît très jeune. Son visage est ovale, il a les yeux bruns et ses cheveux sont court et châtain.  
  
Merci pour tout Hermione, je suis très content de passer l'été chez vous et félicitation pour ton poste de préfete-en-chef.  
  
Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec vous cet été. Merci.  
  
Nous voilà chez Ron dit M. Granger.  
  
Viens Harry, dit Hermione folle de joie.  
  
Tout le monde sait qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour Ron.  
  
Harry s'était mis à courir, il avait très hâte de voir Ginny.  
  
Ginny, Ginny cria Harry.  
  
Ginny est dans sa chambre et quand elle entendit son nom, elle partit à la course dans la maison, trébucha et elle se releva.  
  
Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans la maison.  
  
Papa, Harry est arrivé.  
  
Ils arrivèrent face à face puis, Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser. Elle était tellement belle avec cette petite robe verte.  
  
Tu m'as manqué Harry, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Je t'aime.  
  
Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime plus que tout Ginny.  
  
Il lui donna un autre baiser.  
  
Après, il alla voir Ron et Hermione qui discutèrent de quoi ils allaient faire quand ils arriveraient et de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il voulait lui organiser un anniversaire qu'il n'oublirait jamais.  
  
Bonjour Ron !  
  
Ha, Bonjour Harry ! On finira ça plus tard Hermione. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?  
  
Bien sûr.  
  
Hermione était impatiente.  
  
Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?  
  
Juste un petit instant dit Harry, je dois aller saluer M. et Mme Weasley.  
  
D'accord, on t'attend dans la voiture.  
  
Bonjour M. et Mme Weasley.  
  
Ha Harry. Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu mon trésor ?  
  
Très bien Mme Weasley.  
  
Harry, mon chéri, promet moi de faire attention cette année. Arthur a entendu au ministère que tu-sais-qui prépare un mauvais coup.  
  
Je vais faire attention, je vous le promet.  
  
Harry se retourna et parti à marcher vers la voiture.  
  
Harry attend. Fait attention avec Ginny, ok ?  
  
Bien sûr, j'y ferai aucun mal, maintenant je dois y aller. Bye !  
  
Bye Harry !  
  
Elle salua Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui étaient dans la voiture avec de grands signes de la main.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir en arrière entre Ron et Ginny. Il prit la main à Ginny sous le regard en éclair de son frère.  
  
M. Granger était venu en voiture bourgogne. Après une heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la rue où la maison d'Hermione était. Ils se stationnèrent.  
  
La maison était grande, elle était faite en brique grise. Hermione les fait entré et ils poussèrent un cri d'exclamation. Il y avait un escalier en face deux qui se séparait au milieu en deux escaliers. Il y en avait un qui allait à gauche et l'autre à droite. Elle leur fait visiter la maison. Elle vivait au bord de la mer. Ils virent un très joli coucher de soleil puis, elle leur montra leur chambre. Harry et Ron seraient dans la même chambre. Mme Granger leurs avait aménagé deux lits avec un couvre-lit rouge, un rideau jaune et deux commodes rouges. Elle était superbe. Ginny était installé dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle avait un lit double avec des couvertures bleues avec quelques dauphins imprimés dessus et des lampes en forme de cet animal magnifique. C'était joli.  
  
Une voix retentit dans la cuisine, c'était celle de Mme Granger. Elle était petite, elle avait les cheveux bouclés de couleur blond. Elle portait des lunettes qui cachait ses jolis yeux bleus.  
  
Les enfants, le souper est servi.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et vit une petite fille d'environ un an assit dans une chaise haute. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu clair, elle était très jolie. Ginny exclama sa joie.  
  
Wow Hermione ! Tu nous as pas dit que tu avais une petite s?ur. J'adore les enfants.  
  
C'était une petite surprise que je voulais vous faire.  
  
Elle est très jolie, elle te ressemble dit Ron les joues rougissantes.  
  
On pourrait passer à table, maintenant, quand dites-vous répliqua M. Granger.  
  
Entièrement d'accord dit Ron.  
  
On entendit le grognement de son ventre.  
  
Mme Granger avait fait de la pizza double peperoni fromage. Après avoir rempli leur estomac ils allèrent dans le salon se parler un peu. Ginny était assit sur Harry dans un canapé tandis que Ron et Hermione était chacun sur le leur. Il était maintenant le temps d'aller au lit.  
  
Harry attend, je crois que j'ai le droit à mon baiser.  
  
Bien sûr mon c?ur.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent se coucher pour passer une très bonne nuit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Le cadran dans la chambre des filles sonna.  
  
Ginny, si tu veux aller te préparer dans la salle de bain, elle est à côté de la chambre des garçons.  
  
Merci Hermione, mais juste avant je vais aller réveiller mon frère et Harry.  
  
Elle entra dans la chambre, alla donner un bisou à Harry en guise de bon matin et alla sauter sur le lit de son frère en criant :  
  
RÉVEILLE-TOI RON !  
  
Ginny tu le sais que j'aime pas ça quand tu fais ça.  
  
Hermione arriva tout essoufflé dans la chambre et demanda ce qui se passe. Ginny lui expliqua et alla se préparer.  
  
Ron et Harry s'habillèrent et descendirent à la cuisine attendre les filles. Les parents d'Hermione étaient déjà partis travailler au cabinet de dentiste et sa petite s?ur était chez sa grand-mère.  
  
Harry, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de faire attention à ma petite s?ur. D'accord ?  
  
Son petit frère la protège encore.  
  
Harry se n'est pas drôle. Je te fais confiance.  
  
Bien sûr Ron. Je vais y faire attention parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Elle met de la joie dans ma vie.  
  
Les filles étaient prête et descendraient. En voyant les filles, nos deux garçons en restèrent bouche bée. Ginny avait une camisole rose et des jeans ¾. Elle s'était fait une demi-queue. Hermione avait opté pour un gilet bleu pâle et des culottes courtes rouges. Elle s'était fait un petit chignon très joli.  
  
Les gars avez-vous perdu votre langue ?  
  
Harry décida de répondre.  
  
Vous êtes magnifique, c'est tout.  
  
Très joli, en plus, ajouta Ron,  
  
Ginny prit la parole.  
  
Moi et Hermione avons pensé qu'on pourrait aller à la plage ce matin et magasiner dans les magasins moldu cet après-midi.  
  
C'est d'accord, tant que je suis avec toi.  
  
Harry enlaça Ginny devant le visage plus ou moins en colère de Ron.  
  
Est-ce qu'on pourrait être seul un peu cet après-midi dit Harry dans un murmure que seul Ginny pouvait entendre.  
  
Bien sûr, il faudrait alors s'arranger pour se débarrasser de Ron. Je m'en occupe. Hermione nous aidera.  
  
J'ai pensé aussi que ce soir on pourrait aller au cinéma dit Hermione.  
  
C'est quoi un cinéma ? disent en ch?ur Ron et Ginny.  
  
Hermione leur expliqua en détails puis, ils font la vaisselle. Ils préparèrent un pique-nique pour dîner au bord de la plage. Ils étaient maintenant prêts pour une belle journée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre. L'action principale n'est pas encore là, mais elle le sera dans un petit bout de temps. Inquiétez-vous pas. Il faut bien qu'on commence quelque part, non ? J'attends avec impatience vos impressions, une petit review prend seulement quelques minutes.  
  
Le prochain chapitre nous montera la journée qu'ils ont prévue. Il ne sera pas très long, mais je mettrais le chapitre 4 un peu plus vite.  
  
Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. 


	3. Une journée extraordianire

Bonjour à mes quelques lecteurs! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il n'est pas très long, mais j'aime mieux écrire des chapitre plus courts et en faire plus.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Innocent et condamné  
  
3- Une journée extraordinaire  
  
Chacun avait apporté une serviette de plage, un dîner et leur crème solaire. Les garçons avaient, en plus, un parasol et des chaises pour s'asseoir. Ils transportèrent le matériel au bord de la plage qui n'était pas très loin de la maison d'Hermione.  
  
Quand les filles arrivèrent sur la plage, ils virent que les gars avaient installé les chaises en forme de U pour se voir et le parasol était au milieu d'eux.  
  
Ils étaient déjà en maillot de bain. Harry avait des shorts de culottes noires et ceux de Ron étaient d'un rouge vif. Ils attendaient avec impatience que les filles se mettent en maillot pour pouvoir aller les jeter dans l'eau. Celui d'Hermione se composait de deux pièces. Il était de couleur bleue et sur la camisole, il y avait des petites fleurs brodées en rouge et jaune. Quant à Ginny, c'était un bikini très sexy avec différent teint d'orange. Elles portaient également des petites sandales très délicates chacune assorti avec leur maillot. Après avoir ôté leurs vêtements pour dévoiler leur maillot, en un éclair, les filles avaient pris les garçons et les avaient envoyés dans la mer. Les gars avaient alors pris leur vengeance en les envoyant dans l'eau avec eux.  
  
L'eau du fleuve était chaude puisqu'on était au début d'août. Elle était d'environ 22 °C.  
  
Le soleil tapait fort.  
  
Après avoir passé une partie de l'avant-midi dans l'eau, ils sortirent pour se réchauffer. Ils choisissent de s'asseoir sur les chaises et de discuter de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient des cours qu'ils allaient avoir à la rentrée, de leur devoir de vacances, de Quidditch et qu'est-ce qu'ils aimeraient faire après l'école.  
  
Après avoir prit un bon dîner, ils allèrent serrer les chaises et le parasol et ils prirent ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour leur après-midi de magasinage et la soirée cinéma.  
  
Ils prient la voiture de Mme Granger, car elle leur avait prêté. Hermione avaient dix-sept ans et dans le monde des moldu, ils pouvaient avoir leur permis de conduire à compter de seize ans.  
  
Ils purent donc se rendre au centre commercial le plus gros d'Angleterre, le centre Méga Galerie. Ils avaient sept étages sur environ un kilomètre de longueur. Il avait un nombre fou de magasin de linges, de sports, de musique, d'électronique, de produits de beauté et de nombreux restaurants. C'était des magasins pour moldu, quel choix !  
  
Hermione et Ginny amenèrent les gars avec eux dans un magasin de cosmétiques. Elles demandèrent aux gars leur avis sur le nouveau parfum qui avaient découvert, sur une nouvelle couleur de rouge à lèvres ou pour les yeux. Après une attende interminable pour nos deux garçons, ils purent enfin sortir et allé dans un magasin de sport pour choisir un nouveau maillot de bain pour les filles et des nouvelles chaussures de sports pour Harry. Ron avait choisi de s'acheter un superbe coton ouaté.  
  
-Hermione, c'est à ton tour de jouer maintenant lui dit Ginny dans l'oreille.  
  
-Ron dit Hermione, est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi pour m'aider à choisir de nouveaux vêtements ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr en regardant dans les beaux yeux d'Hermione.  
  
Il était très content qu'il soit seul avec elle pour une partie de l'après- midi, mais il hésitait encore de laisser Harry et sa s?ur seul. Il décida enfin de lever ses yeux vers sa s?ur pour lui dire de faire attention qu'il aperçut qu'elle était déjà partie.  
  
-Viens Ron, allons chez Dynamite.  
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui avait prit la main et qu'elle le traînait dans le magasin.  
  
Durant ce temps, Harry et Ginny étaient en train de manger un cornet de crème glacé sur les terrasses extérieur du centre commercial.  
  
-Ginny, est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider à choisir des nouveaux vêtements. J'ai un peu d'argent pour ça et je ne serais pas obliger de mettre les vieux à Dudley.  
  
-Bien sûr. J'adorais ça. Habiller l'homme que j'aime, quel honneur !  
  
Ils se donnèrent un bec et ils allèrent dans un magasin nommé Freedom. Ils trouvèrent des jeans, des pantalons noir et bleu marin, des beiges, plusieurs t-shirts, des cotons ouatés et plusieurs pairs de bas. Ginny, elle, s'était acheté une jupe ¾, quelques camisoles d'été et deux paires de culottes courtes. Harry lui avait donné des petits cadeaux. Une paire de bas avec une grenouille dessus, une autre avec des souris et un appareil photo.  
  
Puis, c'était l'heure de retrouvé Ron et Hermione. Ils décidèrent d'aller souper à un restaurant assez chic où ils dégustèrent un très bon repas de fruits de mer.  
  
Vers neuf heures, ils allèrent voir un film au cinéma.  
  
-LES AFFICHES NE BOUGENT MÊME PAS COMME CHEZ NOUS, C'EST VRAIMENT POCHE cria Ron.  
  
Tout le monde se retournèrent vers eux en les regardant comme s'ils étaient des monstres. Harry se dépêcha de leur dire qu'ils les avaient bien eut, que c'était une farce. Il y en a quelque uns qui ont rit.  
  
Le film, c'était l'histoire d'un autobus qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter parce que des terroristes avait mis une bombe en dessous. Il y avait une histoire d'amour. Ron et Hermione l'avaient trouvé excellant tandis que Ginny s'était endormis dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
En arrivant chez Hermione, les lumières de la maison étaient toutes éteintes.  
  
-Hermione, tes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Non, ils sont partis chez ma grand-mère pour la nuit.  
  
Harry tourna la poignée et entra dans la maison, les autres le suivaient. Il alluma la lumière et...  
  
-SURPRISE!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à ceux qui me laisse un petit message. (Deedlit, Satell) Une chance que vous êtes mes amies.  
  
Merci aussi à Lunenoire.  
  
Vous vous douter sûrement de quoi va parler le prochain chapitre. Je vais sûrement mettre le prochain mardi si j'ai des reviews sinon je vais le mettre dans une semaine, soit jeudi. J'espère que vous aller prendre quelques minutes pour le faire. 


	4. L'anniversaire d'Harry

Tout ceci appartient à JKR. Hé non, ce n'est pas à moi. Vous l'aviez sûrement deviné.  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Innocent et condamné  
  
4- L'Anniversaire d'Harry  
  
« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! »  
  
Harry regarda tous les personnes présentes. Il était ému. Il y avait Sirius, en chien, par contre, Hagrid, Dumbledore, M. et Mme Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George, Percy et Pénélope, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Pavarti, Neville, Olivier, Katie, Alicia et Angelina. Il regarda dans le coin gauche où il vit une pile de cadeaux, il vit aussi des ballons gonflés à l'hélium et finalement un énorme gâteau sur la table.  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Ce fut le tour de Ron, d'Hermione, d'Hagrid et tout le reste. Il reçut aussi un bon anniversaire de la part du chien qui était couché sur le tapis à la rentrée.  
  
Mme Weasley, quant à elle, lui avait donné un énorme baiser sur la joue, tandis que M. Weasley lui avait seulement serré la main.  
  
Quand les invités avaient terminé de souhaiter leurs v?ux à Harry, ils allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table à manger. Il développa enfin ses cadeaux.  
  
Hermione lui donna un magnifique collier. C'était une petit corde et au milieu, il y avait une clé. Si tu touchais la clé avec tes mains, elle permettait d'agrandir tes pouvoirs de 2 fois en cas d'attaque. Par contre, elle pouvait être utiliser seulement quelque fois.  
  
« Merci Hermione, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à m'en servir. »  
  
« Ça me fait plaisir, au cas ou. »  
  
Il prit ensuite le cadeau de Ginny, c'était quatre pierres. Il y en avait une qui était bleue, une rouge, une verte et la dernière jaune. Elle avait chacune une faculté différente. Il y en a une qui permettait de voir plus loin, c'était la bleue, la rouge lui permettait d'entendre plus fort les sons, la verte d'avoir une meilleure vision dans le noir et la dernière, la jaune, d'être invisible.  
  
Il remercia Ginny et ouvrit celui de Ron. C'était un magnifique tableau qui pouvait se rapetisser pour le ranger sans qu'il prenne trop de place et s'agrandir pour expliquer des stratégies au Quidditch.  
  
« Ce n'est pas que tu expliques mal Harry, mais ça sera plus facile à comprendre dit Ron en regardant en l'air. «   
  
« Ha.. Je te remercie Ron. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas gêner et que tu sois capable de me l'avouer. »  
  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »  
  
Dumbledore se rapprocha d'Harry et lui tendit un paquet mauve. Il le déballa et y trouva un livre. -Sorts puissants pour sorcier puissant-  
  
« J'espère que tu en apprendras quelque uns cette année. Ils pourraient t'être utiles. «   
  
« Bien sûr, je vais les essayer dans mon temps libre. »  
  
« Fait attention Harry, ils sont d'une grande difficulté, il te faudra beaucoup de pratique et de la vigilance. Tu me le feras savoir quand tu en seras un, d'accord ? »  
  
« Bien sûr professeur Dumbledore. »  
  
M. et Mme Weasley lui avaient offert une montre, comme l'horloge chez eux, avec plusieurs aiguilles.  
  
« Harry, il va falloir que tu mettes les personnes que tu veux savoir où ils se trouvent avec un sort. C'est horlogus suivit du nom de la personne. »  
  
Il prit Mme Weasley dans ses bras et lui dit :  
  
« Merci ! À vous aussi M. Weasley. »  
  
Il reçut aussi une boîte des quatre balles de Quidditch pour jouer à la maison, quand il pourra, quelques friandises, plusieurs tours que Fred et George ont fabriqués.  
  
Quand tous ses cadeaux furent déballés, Hermione apporta le gâteau en chantant joyeux anniversaire. Toutes les personnes invitées chantèrent avec elle.  
  
Le gâteau était au chocolat et le crémage était à l'érable de couleur crème. En bleu était écrit JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY en grosse lettre. Il était énorme. Après avoir fait son v?u et soufflé ses dix-sept chandelles, chaque personne dégustèrent leur morceau de gâteau en parlant de tout et de rien.  
  
Hermione avait changé le salon en une grosse piste de danse. Il ne manquait plus que la musique qui débutèrent aussitôt.  
  
Dumbledore, Hagrid, M. et Mme Weasley et Sirius étaient partis pour laisser les jeunes s'amuser comme ils voulaient.  
  
Tout le monde s'amusait comme des fous. Fred et George avaient installé des ballounes qui éclataient à chaque minute, ils avaient mis des friandises qui sautaient partout dans le salon. Il fallait courir pour en manger et de temps en temps ont voyait du monde en poussins, en lapins et en grenouilles. On pensait que s'était des chocogrenouilles, mais quand on les mangeait, on se transformait.  
  
Quand tout le monde eut dépensé toute leur énergie en dansant sur de la musique rythmée, le dj commença à mettre des slows. Percy dansait avec pénélope, Ginny avec Harry, Ron avec Hermione sous le regard rieur de tout le monde, Olivier avec Alicia, Fred avec Angelina et George avec Katie. Harry avait fait danser Seamus avec Lavande et Dean avec Pavarti. Il ne restait plus que le pauvre Neville. Il n'avait même pas remarquer que les autres dansaient puisqu'il cherchait le sac à dos qu'il avait apporté. Sa grand-mère l'attendait.  
  
Après une soirée mouvementée, chacun retournèrent chez eux.  
  
« Hermione, Ron, Ginny attendez dit Harry. Je voudrais vous remercier pour cette soirée. C'était super. Je suis fou de joie. Merci pour tout. »  
  
« Ça nous a fait plaisir Harry lui répondirent Hermione. »  
  
« Tu es notre meilleur ami et on voulait que tu aie une superbe fête pour ton dix-septième anniversaire dit Ron. »  
  
Harry se retourna et alla dans sa chambre.  
  
« Harry attend dit Ginny. »  
  
Ils se donnèrent un baiser et chacun alla se coucher dans sa chambre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que je vous connais ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? »  
  
L'homme était habillé d'une cape noire. On ne voyait pas son visage puisqu'il portait une capuche. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille.  
  
« À quoi jouez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? C'est quoi ce truc dans votre main ? »  
  
Elle entendit le rire glacial du sorcier.  
  
« AVADA KADAVRA !!! »  
  
Une lueur verte en sortis et tua la jeune fille. Elle était étendue par terre. Morte.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, comme d'habitude, mais le chapitre 5 sera plus long.  
  
J'aimerais bien que tout ceux qui lisse cette fic m'envoi une petite review pour me dire si je dois la continuer ou pas, car je n'ai pas grand monde qui la lit. Alors juste quelques petites minutes et vous pourriez me redonner le sourire. Je l'attends avec impatience. 


	5. Le retour

Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review et qui me lise. ( Lunenoire, Hermione, celine.s, Satell et Deedlit ) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je vais continuer à écrire cette fic si j'ai des reviews.  
  
Tout ceci appartient à JKR  
  
Mon histoire ne tiendra pas compte du tome 5 puisque je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Je vais bientôt le commencer en anglais, mais je suis pas très douer alors ca va me prendre beaucoup de temps et je comprendrais sûrement pas toute.  
  
Voici le chapitre 5. Il vous donnera des explications sur la petite fille qui est morte.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Innocent et condamné  
  
5- Le retour  
  
-Haaaaaaaaa !  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était tout mouillé. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait terriblement. En portant ses mains sur sa cicatrice, il se souvient de son mauvais rêve, Voldemord était dedans, il avait tué une jeune fille, plus jeune que lui, d'environ 11 ans. Oh non ! Voldemord est de retour, il a tué quelqu'un, c'était vrai. Son rêve était réel. C'est comme s'il avait été là.  
  
Il décida d'envoyer une lettre à son parrain pour l'avertir.  
  
« Cher Sirius, Je ne voudrais pas t'alerter, mais cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me suis réveillé et ma cicatrice me brûlait. J'ai vu Voldemord tuer une petite fille. Je crois qu'il recommence. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Réponds-moi vite.  
Harry »  
  
Il attacha la lettre à Hedwige et essaya de se rendormir. Il n'était pas capable, il revoyait sans cesse la petite fille se faire tuer. Il décida d'aller à la cuisine et de prendre une tisane. Peut-être que sa l'aidera à reprendre son sommeil.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Le lendemain, quand Hermione arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit Harry, la tête couché sur la table avec une tasse dans la main. Elle décida de ne pas le réveiller. Il devait avoir eu de la misère à dormir cette nuit.  
  
Ginny arriva toute essoufflée dans le salon et montra à Hermione la première page de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
La gazette du sorcier  
  
Future sorcière tuée Une jeune fille de onze ans, future sorcière, enfant de moldu, a été assassinée cette nuit chez elle dans sa chambre. Ses parents l'ont trouvé sur le plancher morte, aucune trace de sang. Par contre, il y avait la marque des ténèbres sur le lit. Les Aurors sont arrivés et ont tout expliqué aux parents.  
  
Nous croyons que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom recommence à prendre pouvoir sur notre monde. Il a été calme ces deux dernières années. Il doit avoir planifier un très mauvais coup. Il va falloir faire quelque chose, car sinon, il recommencera à nous hanter. Les enfants de moldu sont les personnes qui sont le plus en danger. À savoir comment il a fait pour trouver que la jeune fille était sorcière.  
  
Nous vous demandons de faire attention.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione était bouche bée. Ron venait de descendre et lu l'article.  
  
-Viens allons réveiller Harry dit Hermione.  
  
-Il n'est pas dans la chambre dit Ron en paniquant un peu.  
  
-Je le sais Ron, il est à la cuisine et je crois qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de cette histoire.  
  
-Mais Hermione lui dit Ginny, il ne la même pas lu.  
  
Après un bref moment, elle se rappela qu'Harry faisait des cauchemars et que sa cicatrice brûlait en présence de Voldemord.  
  
-Ha oui ! C'est vrai, allons si.  
  
Il rentrèrent dans la cuisine et réveillèrent Harry.  
  
-Harry, regarde l'article du journal.  
  
Harry le prit et le lu.  
  
-Je le sais, j'ai rêvé de ça cette nuit. Je n'étais pas capable de me rendormir alors, j'ai descendu me faire une tisane et je me suis endormi.  
  
-Il faut que tu en parle à Sirius et à Dumbledore lui dit Hermione.  
  
-J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à Sirius, cette nuit.  
  
-Parfait, il ne reste plus que Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne peux pas, il doit avoir beaucoup trop de chose à faire et à penser. Je ne veux pas le mêler à ça. Il est trop occupé.  
  
-Il doit le savoir Harry coupa Ginny.  
  
-Ginny et Hermione ont raison, il a besoin de le savoir.  
  
-D'accord, je vais lui envoyer.  
  
-Est-ce que tu as mal à ta cicatrice Harry lui demanda Hermione ?  
  
-Non, pas ce matin, mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais terriblement mal.  
  
-Comme ça, il n'est pas près d'ici.  
  
-Je crois qu'il ne l'est pas.  
  
Ginny et Ron commencèrent à faire le déjeuner. Ils avaient fait des crêpes, des toasts, des ?ufs, du bacon et des petites pommes de terre. C'était délicieux.  
  
-Est-ce que vous aimerez venir jouer une partie de Quidditch, deux contre deux proposa Ron ? On pourrait aller en arrière de la petite falaise au bord de la plage. Personne nous verrait.  
  
Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête tant qu'elle est dans l'équipe à Harry. Le but du jeu était de compter le plus de but. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec les cognars et le vif d'or puisqu'ils étaient seulement quatre joueurs. Ils prirent seulement le souafle. Ron et Harry étaient les gardiens et les deux filles étaient les poursuiveuses. Hermione et Ron l'emportèrent haut la main puisqu'Harry n'était pas un très bon gardien à comparer à Ron, même si Ginny était une très bonne poursuiveuse.  
  
Après s'être amuser un peu, ils prirent un bon dîner et les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent avec Meghan.  
  
-HERMIONE dit sa petite s?ur !  
  
-Meghan ! Tu parles ?  
  
-Elle a dit son premier chez grand-maman hier et c'est ton nom Hermione lui répondit sa mère.  
  
-Je suis très fière de toi ma puce.  
  
-Oh, c'est trop mignon dit Ginny, j'espère que je vais avoir une petite fille aussi adorable.  
  
M. Granger leur proposa une soirée de jeu de société. Hermione et Harry acceptèrent et Ginny et Ron se demandèrent c'était quoi ? Ils comprirent après une bonne partie de Monopoly. Ginny avait gagné, elle avait au moins 7500 $. C'était la plus riche de toute la gang. Quant à Ron, il avait littéralement perdu. Il avait fait faillite si on peut le dire comme ça.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée  
  
Harry était dans sa chambre avec Ginny assit dans son lit et Hedwige entra par la fenêtre avec un message et un paquet. Il prit le message.  
  
-C'est de Sirius !  
  
« Cher Harry, Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de voir ces choses, mais je peux rien faire à part de te dire de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. J'ai envoyé un message à Dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'il ferait une potion pour diminuer ta douleur à ta cicatrice et pour avoir un meilleur sommeil. Il va te l'envoyer par hibou postal. On s'en reparlera plus quand tu viendras me voir. Maintenant fais attention à toi. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Sirius »  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet et lu la petite lettre qui l'accompagnait.  
  
« Cher Harry, Je t'envoie une potion de sommeil. Prendre en une gorgée avant de te coucher à chaque soir. Quand il te restera plus de potion, tu me le diras, je t'en fabriquerais d'autre. Fais attention à toi et ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore »  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry cette bouteille ? Demanda Ginny.  
  
-C'est une potion de sommeil que Dumbledore m'envoie pour empêcher ma cicatrice de me faire mal et pour avoir un sommeil plus profond.  
  
-Harry, si Dumbledore t'envoi cette potion, c'est parce qu'il va a. a. avoir d'autre agression ?  
  
-J'en sais rien Ginny, mais ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Ginny n'avait pas l'air très sûr. Elle avait peur. Elle se colla encore plus sur Harry. Sa tête était sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle était plus en sécurité dans cette position.  
  
Après quelques minutes, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux. Il la prit et la coucha dans son lit avec lui. Il la serra dans ses bras très fort.  
  
-Inquiète-toi pas Ginny, je vais te protéger.  
  
Puis, il s'endormit.  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit  
  
Harry se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Lui demanda Ginny qui venait de se réveiller.  
  
-J'en sais rien. Ma cicatrice me brûle.  
  
Ginny mit ses mains sur le front d'Harry. Il sentait une chaleur sur sa cicatrice. Il avait moins mal.  
  
BANG !  
  
Un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans la maison. Tout le monde se réveilla. Hermione était rendu dans la chambre avec les gars et Ginny.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Je crois que le bruit vient du salon. Prenons notre baguette et faisons attention. On va aller voir ce qui se passe.  
  
-Hermione ! Demanda sa mère. Qu'est-ce que s'est tout ce bruit ?  
  
-On ne le sait pas lui répondit Ron. On va aller voir. Rester là.  
  
Ils descendirent les marche et ils allèrent dans la cuisine sur le bout des pieds où ils pensaient avoir entendu le bruit.  
  
Il y avait cinq hommes habillés d'une cape noire et d'une cagoule. Il y en avait un qui était plus petit que les autres. Sans doute quelqu'un du même âge qu'eux.  
  
Hermione, bien entendu, savait que c'était des mangemorts. Ces derniers étaient prêts à attaquer. Les baguettes levées, envoyés par Voldemort, sans aucun doute.  
  
Un des mangemorts envoya un endoloris à Ginny. Harry et Ron sautèrent en avant de Ginny pour la protéger du sort, mais c'est Ron qui le reçu de plein fouet. Il s'écroula par terre en hurlant de douleur.  
  
-RON ! RON ! Hurla Hermione et Ginny.  
  
-LES FILLES, ATTENTION ! Cria Harry.  
  
Hermione envoya un Stupéfix. Un éclair rouge apparu et atteignit deux mangemorts en même temps. Ils tombèrent évanoui sur le sol. Il en était débarrassé. Plus que trois.  
  
Ils entendirent une vois qui connaissait bien. Ils l'avaient entendu plusieurs fois.  
  
-M. MALEFOY ! Cria Harry.  
  
-Bien résonner Potter. Ça sera la dernière fois qu'on se parlera.  
  
-J'en suis pas si sûr.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny se parlaient en cachette.  
  
-Hermione, si c'est M. Malefoy, le plus petit sa doit être.  
  
-MALEFOY, DRAGO MALEFOY bien sûr dit Hermione.  
  
-Pas si fort Hermione, il va nous entendre. Ron avait entendu une conversation entre Malefoy et son père. Il le savait qu'il viendrait attaquer un jour ou l'autre.  
  
-Pourquoi, il n'a rien dit ?  
  
-Je crois.  
  
-VAS-Y DRAGO cria Lucius, TUE-LÀ CETTE SANG DE BOURBE. En plus, elle parle dans notre dos. Tu as juste à lui lancer le sort que tu as appris cet été. Dépêche-toi.  
  
-AVADA KADAVRA ! Cria Drago.  
  
Une lueur verte apparut au bout de sa baguette, éclaira la cuisine et on entendit un corps tombé par terre.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il y a un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
S'il y a quelqu'un qui est capable de mettre en italique et en gras, j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez comment faire. Ça marche pas.  
  
J'espère que vous aller prendre deux minutes pour me laisser un petit message.  
  
Je sais pas encore quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre. Soit vendredi le 4 juillet ou le mardi 8 juillet. 


	6. La lettre du ministère

Bonjour à tous!! J'espère que vous aller bien et que vous êtes pas trop frustré après moi pour le retard. Je vous avais dit le 17 août, mais j'était partis à un baptême. Les 18-19 et le 20 je suis allée en voyage. Je vous demande de me pardonner. Je suis arrivé chez nous le 16 quand même. Je commence l'école le 25 août, alors je vais mettre un chapitre environ tout les 10 jours. Tout dépends le nombre de travaux que je vais avoir. Peut-être avant. 

J'espère que vous aller aimé le chapitre. Il n'est pas très long, je le sais. Un manque de temps. Je vous promet d'en faire des plus long la prochaine fois. 

Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir des reviews de votre part.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

6- Changement de clan

-Le dernier mangemort envoya à Drago un sortilège de la mort qui l'évita de justesse.

-Stupéfix rétorqua Drago sur le mangemort qu'il avait essayé de le tuer. Enfin, il est mort. Appeler le ministère de la magie. Vite !

Drago regarda son père étendu sur le sol de la cuisine. Il était dans un bain de sang, son sang. Il était mort.

Harry s'élança sur Drago et lui donna un coup de poing en plein sur le nez. Il tomba à terre un bref instant à cause du coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et se releva. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Attends, il faut que je te disse quelque chose de très important.

-Qu'est- ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Demanda Ginny rouge de rage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère que ça.

-Relaxe espèce d'idiote. Attends que j'ai parlé au moins. Je vous ai sauvé quand même.

-On aurait gagné la bataille même si tu n'aurais pas été là. Rétorqua Harry.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important. C'est très dur. J'ai besoin de toute votre attention. Et ne me couper pas. Avant je vais réveiller l'autre idiot pour que je n'ai pas à le répéter.

-Finite Incantatem cria Drago sur Ron.

-Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Hermione. C'est très dur jeter se sort là. Surtout quand le sort jeter est un sort impardonnable. 

Drago donna un morceau de chocolat à Ron pour qu'il reprenne des forces.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda M. et Mme Granger. Ils avaient dit ça tous essoufflés comme s'ils avaient courut un marathon.

-Très bien, on a juste eu affaire à des mangemorts, mais les aurors et le ministère vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher. Je vous donne des nouvelles demain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à tous et s'il y a quelque chose, venez nous réveiller toute suite.

Le ministère arriva en transplana. Cornelius fudge, le ministre de la magie regarda par terre. Il y avait 4 mangemorts sur le sol, mais un seul était mort. Il y avait aussi Ron qui n'était pas en très grande forme.

Drago regarda Ron.

-Tu peux le manger tu sais, je ne l'ai pas empoissonné. 

-Pourquoi, je te ferais confiance Malefoy ?

-J'en sais rien, mais tu devrais en manger, tu fais pitié.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il sait passé ici ? Demanda Fudge en une forte voix grave.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer dit Drago.

-Non, je vais le faire rétorqua Hermione.

-On était tout couchés quand on a entendu un grand boum dans la cuisine. On s'est réveillé et on a prit notre baguette. Ensuite, on a descendu et on a vu 5 hommes habillés d'une cape noire et d'une cagoule. Ron a reçu un doloris et il s'est écroulé par terre. J'ai envoyé un stupéfix à 2 mangemorts. Puis, on a entendu M. Malefoy parler et il a dit à Malefoy de me tuer. Mais, il a tué son père à la place et il a lancé un stupéfix au dernier mangemort. Il a même arrêté le doloris que Ron a reçu. Et c'est tout.

-C'est bien ça demanda un auror après avoir complété ses notes.

-Oui monsieur.

-Nous avons un problème les enfants.

-Vous étiez en situation d'urgence et s'était pour vous défendre que vous avez lancer ses sorts. C'est ok. En plus, ils ont juste été stupéfixé. Quant à vous, M. Malefoy, vous avez lancé l'avada kadavra et tuer votre père. Vous pourriez être envoyé à Azkaban pour le restant de votre vie…..

-Mais Monsieur, interrompit Hermione, il m'a sauvé la vie d'une certaine manière.

-En plus, rajouta Drago, il est un salaud, il méritait juste de mourir. Je sais que c'est pas bien d'utiliser ce sort et en plus de tuer quelqu'un qui est mon père. Je suis désoler et je vais respecter la conséquence que vous me donnerez.

-Il faut que j'en parle à d'autres personnes M. Malefoy, je ne suis pas le seul à décider. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. On va vous recontacter quand on aura besoin de vous. Demain, je vais faire venir quelqu'un pour mettre une barrière de protection chez vous pour le reste de l'été, miss Granger. Bonne nuit.

Ils disparurent en un clin d'œil avec tous les mangemorts.

-Malefoy, si tu veux, tu peux coucher dans le salon, on a un divan lit, tu dois être épuisé. Tu retourneras chez vous demain matin proposa Hermione.

-Très bien, seulement parce que je suis fatigué. 

Tout le monde alla se coucher jusqu'au lendemain. Ils s'étaient tous levés très tard dans l'après-midi. Ils prient un déjeuner-diner et racontèrent ce qui c'était passé aux parents d'Hermione.

-Plus tôt, ce matin, on a vu des sorciers tout autour de la maison. Ila avaient leur baguette et ils prononçaient des formules. Puis, ils sont venus nous voir et nous ont tout expliqués. Ils ont dit qu'on était protégé et qu'on avait plus rien à craindre.

-En passant, est-ce qu'il y a un Drago ici ?

-Oui maman. Je l'ai invité à dormir ici puisqu'il était tard pour qu'il retourne chez lui, pourquoi ?

-Il y a un message pour lui du ministre. Il me la donné avant de quitter la maison.

-Je vais aller le réveiller dit Hermione.

Elle arriva dans le salon et alla le réveiller. Il était si mignon. Il avait des boxer carreté rouge et bleu marine en satin. Il était si musclé. Elle l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Sans gel dans les cheveux, il était plutôt craquant.

-Malefoy, il y a une lettre pour toi dans la cuisine. Tu devrais te lever, il est une heure.

-Oh non ! Ma mère va s'inquiéter. Est-ce que tu as un hibou ?

-Non, mais Harry a Hedwige. Tu peux sûrement l'utiliser.

-Je sais pas… Oh j'ai pas le choix.

Il se leva, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine chercher sa lettre. Il avait des jeans bleus assez large et une chemise grise. Ses cheveux étaient tout mêler. Il ouvrit sa lettre et après quelque minute, sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il tomba évanouit sur le sol de la cuisine.

Hermione prit la lettre et la lue. Drago Malefoy était renvoyé du monde des sorciers. Vu qu'il allait à l'école encore et qu'il n'était pas majeur, il ne pouvait pas aller à Azkaban. Elle savait pu quoi dire. Elle détestait Drago Malefoy, mais de là à ce qu'il soit renvoyé de Poudlard…..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le 31 août. Si j'ai le temps, je vais le mettre avant je vous le promet. 


	7. La mère de Drago

Bonjour à tous!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pu personne me lit ? Je n'ai pas eu une seule review pour le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça ?

Voici le chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Une petite review pour m'encourager ?

****

Bonne lecture !!

Tout les personnages appartiennent à JKR. 

Désoler pour le retard. Je sais pas si vous avez eu de la misère avec fanfiction, mais moi oui. Je n'étais pas capable de rentrer sur le site. Quoi de nouveau ?? Cela arrive tellement souvent. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

LA MÈRE DE DRAGO

Ron était plutôt content que Malefoy ne soit plus un sorcier après toutes les méchantes choses qu'il avait dite de sa famille et à ses amis, mais il se sentait un peu bizarre en dedans de lui. Peut-être qu'il avait pitié de lui et qu'il ne voudrait pas que ça arrive à lui et à sa famille. Quant à Harry, il ne disait rien. Il avait eu aucune réaction. Ginny et Hermione, pour leur part, avaient mis des débarbouillettes d'eau froide sur son front pour qu'il se réveille. Elles s'occupaient de lui. 

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Drago se réveilla. Il était encore sous le choc. Il n'était plus un sorcier, plus un sang pur. Il le serait plus jamais. Il ne pourra plus jamais lancer des sorts. Est-ce que sa mère va vouloir encore de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui va faire de sa vie ! Il n'a jamais été à l'école moldu. Il ne sait pas c'est quoi. Il aurait aimé être un enseignant de magie noire même si ce n'est pas bien vu ou peut-être de potion. Il avait plein de choses qui trottaient dans sa tête dans ce moment. Sa baguette allait être détruite demain à 3 h 00 de l'après-midi au bureau du ministère. Il ne pourra plus jamais jouer au Quidditch. Il ne volera plus jamais. Il était en colère contre lui. Pourquoi, il avait tué son père ? Pourquoi son père l'avait forcé à tuer Hermione ? Pourquoi il avait Lucius pour son père ? Tellement il était en colère, il avait prit un vase sur la table et il la lancé contre le mur. Il en avait les larmes au yeux et vous savez qu'un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses émotions et ils ont encore moins le droit de montrer qu'il pleurait. Il avait tant d'émotions refoulées qu'il pleurait énormément. Il avait de la misère à arrêter. Il était trop triste. Il regrettait d'avoir fait son geste. Il regrettait d'avoir fait du mal à tout le monde. C'était sa punitance. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était grave, très grave. Il avait fait du mal à plusieurs personnes. Il devra se faire pardonner. Est-ce que sa vie vaut la peine d'être vécu ? Il avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Il a fait tant de mal. Qui voudrait qu'il reste ? Sa mère et… Personne. Pas après avoir tuer son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

-Malefoy, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Ginny.

Harry n'aimait pas ça qu'elle s'occupe de Drago comme cela. Elle lui faisait des yeux doux. Il était jaloux.

-Non merci !

-Veux-tu envoyer un message à ta mère ? Demanda Hermione.

-Eeee….. Oui, svp.

Il était devenu plus aimable avec eux. Beaucoup moins bête qu'à l'habitude. 

Après qu'il est envoyé son message par le hibou d'Harry, il mangea un petit gâteau que la mère d'Hermione lui apporta. 

Sa mère arriva après quelques minutes par la cheminé avec la poudre de cheminette.

-Drago, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai pu après avoir reçu ton message. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi et ton père n'êtes pas revenu coucher à la maison hier soir. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je vous ai entendu. 

Narcissa était une très belle femme. Un des plus belle. Elle avait l'air très jeune. Elle était dans un état de panique.

-Mère, dit Drago, assis-toi. 

-Ce que j'ai à te dire est très dur pour toi. 

M. Granger lui apporta une chaise. Elle s'assoit. 

Il était très poli avec sa mère. Il a dû être bien élevé. Peut-être un peu trop sévèrement. 

-Vous savez l'attaque que père avait prévu et que tu n'étais pas d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ça mal terminé. Père est … mort.

-Oh ! 

Elle était devenue toute blanche. Elle avait perdu ses petites joues rosées. 

-Ce n'est pas tout… C'est moi qui l'ai tué. 

-DRAGO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TUER QUELQU'UN MÊME S'IL EST TRÈS MÉCHANT OU PIRE, SADIQUE, CRUEL. 

-Je sais mère. 

Il avait la tête basse.

-Tu as du courage par contre. Tu nous as sauvés de l'enfer. Je sais pas comment te remercier.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais je dois dire que je suis fier de toi. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé qu'il mourrait. J'ai quand même de la peine puisque que c'est l'homme que j'ai aimé avant qu'il me fasse du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai tellement de marques et de cicatrice que je les compte même plus. Quand sa faisait pas son affaire, il fallait s'ôter de son chemin. Mais Drago, ce n'est pas bien. Il ne fallait pas. 

-Et ce n'est pas tout.

-Je suis renvoyé du monde des sorciers. Ils vont détruire ma baguette demain au minist…..

Sa mère s'était levée d'un coup.

-Drago, il faut que j'aille au ministère. Va-t'en chez nous.

-Mais…..

-Aller dépêche-toi, on en reparlera.

Drago prit une poignée de poudre, la lança dans la cheminée et il disparut dans des flammes vertes.

-Merci à vous tous. Dit la mère de Drago qui transplana.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hé oui, déjà fini. Je sais qu'il est très court, mais il fallait que je mette la suite dans un autre chapitre sinon, il n'aurait pas eu de lien. Vous comprenez ?? 

J'espère que vous aller prendre une petite minute pour m'envoyer un ptit message. Vous seriez tellement gentils !!

Je vais mettre le chapitre 8 qui s'intitulera La journée avec Sirius le mercredi 10 septembre. 


	8. La journée avec Sirius

****

Bonsoir à tous!! Comme prévus voici le chapitre 8. J'espère que vous aller apprécier. N'oubliez pas, une petite review pour que je garde le sourire. J J 

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. J'ai pourtant essayer de la convaincre de me les donner, mais…

Bonne lecture!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

8- La journée avec Sirius

****

1 mois plus tard (suivant le renvoi de Drago)

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se réveilla de très bonne heure. Il devait être environ 6 heures. Il regarda son calendrier et on était le 29 août. Il allait **enfin** voir son parrain. Il allait en même temps pouvoir acheter son matériel scolaire pour l'année. Il était surexcité en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien lui demanda Mme Granger ?

-Très bien. 

-Est-ce qu'Hermione vous a dit qu'il faut qu'on aille sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter notre matériel aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je crois aussi que tu vas revoir ton parrain.

-Elle vous l'a dit. 

-Hé oui c'est bien ça. Je suis un peu énervé. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an environ. Depuis l'été passé quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sirius n'avait pas encore été innocenté et il ne pouvait pas y dire que c'était un prisonnier en cavale.

-Il est un sorcier. Il travaille dans la forêt avec les créatures. Je n'en sais pas trop. Il ne peut pas tout me dire.

-Ça doit être dur ?

-J'en sais rien.

Il s'en était plutôt bien sortis. Il faudrait penser de le dire à Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour ne pas qu'il passe pour un menteur.

Harry prit son déjeuner et prépara un petit goûter pour Sirius avec Mme Granger. 

Ensuite, il alla dans sa chambre et il décida de mettre les noms sur sa montre. Il mit Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore et Patmol. Les plus important. Ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille. Il prépara ses affaires pour la journée et s'habilla. Il était vêtu de sa cape noire. Il était maintenant prêt pour aller rejoindre les autres en bas. 

-Bon les enfants, dit Mme Granger. M. et Mme Weasley vous attentent au chaudron baveur dans 15 minutes. Préparez-vous, vous aller utiliser la poudre.

Tout le monde monta dans sa chambre pour y prendre ses affaires. Ils prirent de la poudre chacun leur tour et entra dans la cheminée en criant " chemin de traverse ". 

Ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur où ils rejoingnèrent les parents de Ron et de Ginny. Ils prirent chacun un jus de citrouille.

-On devrait peut-être penser à aller à la banque de Gringnot, quant dites-vous ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, il faut que j'échange de l'argent moldu pour de l'argent sorcier dit Hermione.

-Moi, j'ai besoin d'argent si je veux acheter mes fournitures dit Harry. 

-Alors, allons-y mes enfants.

Ils allèrent à la banque où ils virent des Gobelins.

-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? 

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je voudrais retirer de l'argent.

-Venez suivez-moi. 

Ils prirent place à bord d'un chariot et allèrent dans les chemins sinueux. Ses chemins suivaient une route en montagne russe. Ils retirèrent de l'argent. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Fleury et bott acheter leurs livres dont ils allaient avoir besoin au cours de l'année. 

Ils allèrent acheter des nouvelles robes de sorciers puisqu'Harry et les autres avaient toute grandit durant l'été. 

Ils allèrent aussi faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch, au magasin de fournitures pour faire des potions et au nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes qui appartenaient aux jumeaux depuis trois mois. Il avait l'air de très bien fonctionner puisqu'on avait de la difficulté à marcher tellement il y avait du monde. Leur mère avait fini par l'accepter. Leur magasin était le plus grand de toutes et en plus il y avait beaucoup plus de choix. Ils achetèrent chacun une trousse de farces et attrapes pour débutant. Fred ne voulait pas leur en vendre une pour expert. Même Hermione en avait acheté une.

À deux heures, les parents des deux Weasley les laissèrent aller à la cabane hurlante pour voir Sirius. Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient voir leurs amis d'école. Il fallait quand même pas leur dire. Il fallait que ça reste un secret. Sinon, Sirius pourrait se faire attraper. 

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ginny. Pourquoi on va à la cabane hurlante ?

-J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. C'est mon parrain lui répondit Harry.

-Oh, d'accord.

-C'est Sirius Black.

-Mais…..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est innocent. C'est pas lui qui a tué tout ce monde dans la rue. Je te raconterais ça une autre fois, car c'est assez long et on n'a pas le temps. Tu vas voir, il est très gentil.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Il lui prit la main et l'amena avec lui dans la cabane.

-Harry, y'a personne, tout ce qu'il y a c'est un chien dit Ginny.

-C'est un animagus dit Ron, tu voudrais quand même pas qu'il se fasse prendre. 

-Je suis désoler, je ne le savais pas.

Ron lui avait répondu assez bête.

Sirius se transforma. Il avait l'ai en pleine forme. Ses cheveux étaient court, il était rasé et il n'avait plus l'air malade. Il n'était même plus maigre.

-Bonjour Harry ! Content de te revoir dit Sirius.

-Moi aussi.

-Je te présente Ginny, ma petite amie.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Tu ne serais pas la sœur de Ron par hasard ?

-Vous avez deviné !

Il lui donna un baiser sur chaque joue. Ginny le trouva plutôt joli.

-Bonjour Ron, Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien répondit Hermione.

-Moi aussi lui dit Ron.

-La mère d'Hermione t'a préparé un petit quelque chose à manger dit Harry.

-Tu l'as remercieras de ma part.

-Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme dit Hermione.

-Tant mieux. J'ai trouvé une maison abandonnée où je peux me laver et je vais faire la chasse à la nourriture en chien. C'est pas très loin d'ici. À environ 2 jours de marche, à partit d'ici. C'est pas très propre, mais c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une grotte.

-Est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars Harry ?

-Non ! Grâce à la potion de Dumbledore.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-En passant, ta copine est très jolie.

Ginny avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Jolie tu dis, je dirais magnifique rajouta Harry.

Il était assit juste à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille qu'elle était la plus belle de toute. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser plein de passion.

-Hé, les jeunes, penser à ceux qui sont toutes seul dit Sirius.

-Oh, vous êtes jaloux ? Dit Ginny.

-Bien sûr que non, mais j'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui partagé mes sentiments. Ça fait un baille que je suis toujours seul.

-Désoler dit une Ginny mal à l'aise. 

-Oh c'est rien. Je dois m'y habituer, je ne serais pas innocenté de si tôt. 

-On sait jamais dit Hermione. 

Ils pensèrent un agréable après-midi à rire et à se raconter des histoires de quand il était jeune. 

Ce fût le temps de quitter.

-Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles Harry. N'oublis pas de tout me dire. Tu peux tout me confier et tu le sais.

-Bien sûr. Je te raconterais tout ce qui ce passe en détails, Sirius.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils partirent chez Hermione. La rentrée approchait à grand pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire m'aidera à m'améliorer.

En passant, le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée à Poudlard. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et vu la tonne de travaux que j'ai as faire, je me demande quand je vais avoir le temps. J'ai deux grosses semaines d'axamen qui s'en vienne alors je pourrais mettre le chapitre dans la semaine du 29 septembre. Hé oui, c'est long, je suis désoler, mais vous êtes capable de patienter. Hein ?? 

Réponses au review : Une merveilleuse idée de Satell J J 

Satell : Merci pour tes commentaires. Je vais faire attention dans mes prochain chapitre pour les dialogues. 

Pour l'école, on en parleras pas, ok. Plus de devoir que ça, tu meurs. C'est l'enfer, les profs pensent qu'on a juste une matière et que c'est la leur. Let's go. Je sais même pas si je vais arriver à temps. En plus, ils mettent toute les examen dans la même semaine. 

On s'aura pas encore si Drago va s'en remettre dans ce chapitre ci. Peut-être dans l'autre. 

Merci pour tes petits commentaire. J'aime ça. Continue J J 

Hermione 99 : J'espère que les chapitres te plaisent. Ça fait un bout que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.

Celine.s : Merci pour ta review. Tu as eu ta réponse dans le chapitre 6.

Lunenoire : Merci pour ton truc avec les gras et italique et aussi pour tes commentaires. 

Merci à tous. Ça prends une minute pour me laisser un petit message!! 


	9. La rentrée partie I

****

Bonsoir à tous ! J'arrive juste pour mettre mon chapitre. Mais il est là. Le prochain, je dirais pas une date, car je le sais pas du tout quand il va être prêt. Ça va être la suite de celui-ci, car la rentrée va être en trois parties. N'oubliez pas, une petite review pour que je garde le sourire. J J J'espère que vous l'aimerez. 

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 

Je ne tien pas contre du tome 5 de Harry Potter dans ma fanfiction.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

9- La rentrée

Ce fût la dernière nuit qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny passèrent chez Hermione puisque le lendemain, ils partaient au collège à Poudlard. Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils rentraient en septième année, leur dernière année. Après, ils devront trouver une carrière qui leur plaît pour le reste de leur vie. Quant à Ginny, elle rentrait en sixième année. Il lui restait un peu plus de temps que le trio pour décider ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle avait quand même une petite idée. Elle aimerait beaucoup être médicomage. Après ces sept ans à Poudlard, il faudrait qu'elle aille étudier à l'école Cosmédic pour apprendre plus en profondeur la médecine. Hermione aimerait être une scientifique. Elle voudrait essayer de trouver des nouvelles potions pour les maladies dangereuses ou des nouveaux sorts pour combattre de graves maladies. Ron, lui, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être Auror ou professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry, lui, aimerait être professeur de métamorphose et être animagus. S'il a de la chance, il aimerait être un joueur de Quidditch professionnel dans une équipe d'Angleterre. N'importe laquelle. Il réaliserait un grand rêve d'être attrapeur et pouvoir gagner la coupe du monde en Quidditch.

Hermione se leva la première. Elle avait prit sa douche et s'était habillé d'une belle chemise blanche avec un pantalon noire. Ses cheveux étaient remonter dans un chignon où sortaient quelques petites couettes. Elle était magnifique. Elle descendit et alla préparer le dernier petit déjeuner à la maison avant que leur dernière année à l'école de magie débute. 

Elle entendit trois petits coups dans la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'était un hibou au pelage fauve qui apportait la gazette du sorcier. Elle lui donna quelques noises pour le remercier et le payer. Elle regarda l'article de la première page. Il avait eu une autre attaque de Voldemort durant la nuit. Un autre petit gars de onze ans avait été tué. Ses parents étaient des moldus et il rentrait à Poudlard cette année en première année. Un autre petit gars innocent qui s'est fait tuer. Un sorcier en moins. Une vie en moins et tout ça à cause de Voldemort. Le mage noir le plus redouter de toute la planète. Cruel, c'est horrible.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine et trouva une Hermione émue, assommée, à terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler, à lui expliquer pourquoi elle était dans cet état là. Harry prit le journal et lu l'article. Ce pénible article. Sa potion de sommeil avait fonctionnée. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars durant la nuit. Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque. 

-Hermione ! C'est terrible ! Si personne ne l'arrête, si personne fait quelque chose pour l'en empêcher, il y aura encore d'autres attaques, d'autres jeunes sorciers morts. Il faut faire quelque chose. Il faut que sa arrête. Dit Harry. 

-On ne peut rien faire Harry. Promet-moi que tenteras rien pour l'arrêter. Demanda Hermione.

-Hermione, même si je le voulais, je ne sais même pas où il se trouve.

-Promet moi le Harry, s'il te plaît. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je te le promets Hermione. Lui dit Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui promets harry ? Demanda Ginny en lui donna un baiser sur la joue. 

Elle venait d'arriver. Elle avait un joli pyjama. Une camisole rouge et des pantalons blancs. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Elle était quand même très jolie. 

-Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque cette nuit. Un autre futur sorcier a été tué. Il avait onze ans. Il rentrait à l'école cette année. J'ai promis à Hermione de rien essayer pour empêcher Voldemort de tuer d'autres victimes. Lui répondit Harry.

-Dieu merci ! Tu es le genre de personne à sauter sur des occasions comme celle là. Dit Ginny.

-Je vais réveiller Ron dit Hermione. Ginny va te préparer, on va être en retard.

Ils finissèrent de déjeuner et complétèrent leurs bagages. Les parents d'Hermione allèrent les porter à la gare de King's Cross. Là bas, ils retrouvèrent les parents de Ron et de Ginny ainsi que tous leurs frères. Ils passèrent la barrière magique et virent le fabuleux train qui les amèneraient au château.

Ils parlèrent de l'attaque qu'il avait eu cette nuit, puis le temps était venu de dire les au revoir. 

-Les enfants, c'est l'heure, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher à entrer dans le train si vous ne voulez pas le manquer. Dit Mme Weasley.

-Elle a raison, il faudrait se dépêcher. Dit Harry. Merci pour tout M. et Mme Granger. Au revoir. À la prochaine M. et Mme Weasley. Content de vous revoir.

-On va se revoir à Noël mon chéri.

Ginny entra la première dans le train et trouva un compartiment vide au fond de toute. 

Elle s'installa seule avec Ron et Harry puisqu'Hermione était préfète-en-chef et elle a été s'installer en avant du train avec les autres.

Ron et Harry jouaient une partie d'échec version sorcier où Ron avait amplement l'avantage quand quelqu'un frappa sur la porte du compartiment. Ginny alla l'ouvrir. 

-MALEFOY …… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE ICI. TU N'ES PAS RENVOYÉ ? Demanda Ron. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire m'aidera à m'améliorer.

Je sais il n'est pas très long se chapitre. 

En passant, le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée #2 à Poudlard. Il y aura la répartition des maisons des nouveaux et le souper. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Mais je vais essayer de le mettre bientôt. Il faut être patient avec moi. Je vais au cégep et j'ai beaucoup de devoir à faire.

Réponses au review : J 

Satell : Merci pour tout. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut. 

Pascale : Merci pour tes commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres. Désoler pour le retard. Tu sais l'école !!

Merci à tous ! J'attends votre review avec impatience.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	10. La rentrée partie II: Un nouveau profess...

****

Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà. Je sais que ça prit énormément de temps avant de mettre mon chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout. L'école est en grande partie la faute. 

Je veux vous souhaiter à tous une très belle année. 

Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais mettre la suite du prochain chapitre, mais je vais penser à vous. Je sais, c'est pénible attendre. 

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 

Je ne tien pas contre du tome 5 de Harry Potter dans ma fanfiction.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

10- La rentrée 2

-SURPRISE !!! Je suis de retour et en plus, j'ai été nommé préfet-en-chef par Dumbledore. Dit Malefoy avec le sourire aux lèvres. 

-Ce n'est pas possible. Tu as tué quelqu'un et en plus avec un sort impardonnable. Dit Ginny.

-Hé oui ! Répliqua Malefoy. J'ai même eu une médaille pour service rendu à la société magique. 

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment tu as fait pour te libérer de ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Ma mère est allée voir Dumbledore et à mon audience disciplinaire, le ministère m'a dit que j'avais rendu un grand service en tuant un mangemort. Par contre, j'ai eu une petite conséquence pour avoir utilisé le sort de l'avada kadavra. Raconta Drago.

-C'est quoi cette conséquence ? Demanda Ginny.

Oh ! Seulement quinze heures de travaux communautaires. Et aujourd'hui, je suis libéré. Je les ai déjà faites. Informa Malefoy.

Tout le monde était bouche bée. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas être expulsé et même recevoir une médaille ? Il a de la chance.

-Crabbe, Goyle, on s'en va. Dit Malefoy. 

Ils se tournèrent et s'en allèrent dans le couloir du train. Peu de temps après, une sorcière arriva avec son chariot remplit de nourriture. Harry en acheta quelque uns pour lui, Ginny et Ron. 

Pendant qu'ils mangèrent leur chocogrenouille, ils se regardèrent. Personne ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive en courant.

-Devinez qui je viens de croiser ? Demanda Hermione a bout de souffle.

-Malefoy ! Dirent en chœur les trois autres. 

-Vous l'avez vu ? Répliqua Hermione. En plus, il est le préfet-en-chef masculin. Je vais donc devoir travailler avec lui. 

-On le sait Hermione, dit Harry, il nous a même raconté comment il a fait pour s'en sortir. 

-À vous aussi !! Dit Hermione. J'attendais le préfet-en-chef dans la cabine, car on avait une réunion. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Dumbledore ne m'en avait pas parlé. Puis, il est arrivé. Il m'a alors tout raconté. 

-C'est à cause de sa mère. C'est sûr. Dit Ginny. Vous vous souvenez quand elle a appris la nouvelle. Elle est vite partie. C'est grâce à elle. J'en suis certaine. 

-Moi aussi, je pense que c'est ça. Dit Hermione. Avez-vous remarqué comment il a changé. Il m'a appelé Hermione. 

-Wow !! Dit Ginny.

-Hermione fait attention avec lui. C'est peut-être juste parce qu'il voulait montrer comment il pouvait se débrouiller pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Dit Harry.

-Je vais faire attention, mais quand même. Dit Hermione. 

Elle chuchota à Ginny qu'il était plutôt craquant quand il fait son petit gentleman. Elles partirent à rire sous le regard interrogateur des deux garçons. 

Après un bon moment de rire, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Il faisait un temps superbe. Le soleil était immense et il n'y avait aucun nuages à l'horizon. Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place dans une diligence. Les nouveaux sorciers, quant à eux, allaient avec Hagrid pour traverser le lac en barque. 

Après quelque temps, ils virent les grandes portes du merveilleux château. Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le hall puis, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Quatre tables étaient placées côte à côte. La grande salle avait encore son plafond magique. Les chandelles flottaient dans l'air avec les fantômes des maisons. Puis, tout en haut, il y avait les grands drapeaux de chaque maison. C'était magnifique.

Harry allait s'asseoir avec tous ses amis. Il y avait Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Pavarti et Neville. Ils échangèrent entre eux ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours de l'été. Après quelques minutes, les premières années arrivèrent. Ils faisaient la file derrière le professeur McGonagall. Ils y en avaient qui regardaient partout. Ils avaient l'air impressionnés. D'autres ne savaient plus quoi pensée. Ils y en avaient qui tremblaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire ? Le professeur déposa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret puis, il commença à chanter. 

__

Il y a plusieurs années

Vivaient quatre sorciers

Qui décidèrent de fonder leur propre institution

Par contre, chacun voulait sa propre maison

Gryffondor veut des sorciers courageux 

Et les plus vigoureux

Poufsouffle préfère les plus dévoués

Et ceux qui adorent travailler

Si vous êtes intelligent 

Et que vous êtes prudents

Serdaigle sera votre étendard

Les plus malins finirons à Serpentard

Puisqu'ils ont le goût de l'ambition

Pose-moi sur ta tête, je déciderai ta maison.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, la Grand Salle explosa en applaudissement. Le professeur McGonagall prit alors la parole. Elle s'adressa aux nouveaux avant tout.

-Quand je nommerais votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret. Le chapeau annoncera le nom de la maison à laquelle vous allez appartenir puis, vous irez rejoindre vos confrères et consœurs à votre table. Amine, Ndiaye !

La jeune fille s'avança, posa le chapeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le petit tabouret.

-_Serpentard ! _cria le Choixpeau. 

Des applaudissements retentirent à la table des Serpentards. Elle est située à l'autre bout de la salle. 

-Baxter, Isaac !

__

-Serdaigle !

-Orca, Rosalie !

__

-Gryffondor !

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres Gryffondors applaudirent avec force la jeune Rosalie. Elles tremblaient de la tête au pied. 

-Woolf, Thomas !

__

-Gryffondor !

Encore une fois, la table des Gryffondors partirent en applaudissement ce qui fit rougir le petit Thomas. La répartition fut maintenant terminée.

-Enfin, c'est terminé. J'ai tellement faim. Ce lamenta Ron.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et il déclara que s'était le temps de manger. Les plats vides en or sur les tables se replissèrent de nombreux mets tout aussi savoureux les uns que les autres. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva. 

-Maintenant que vous avez rempli vos estomacs, je dois vous donner quelques informations. M. Rusard, le concierge, ma demander de vous rappeler que la forêt qui entoure le château est strictement interdit à tous les élèves. Il faut aussi se rappeler que le village de Pré-au-Lard est permis à ceux et celles qui sont en troisièmes années et plus et qui ont l'autorisation de leurs parents. Je suis heureux d'accueillir un nouvel enseignant qui vous enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Plusieurs d'entre vous, le connaissez déjà. Il s'agit du professeur Lupin. 

Plusieurs élèves applaudirent de bon cœur. Harry, lui, était très content. Il allait revoir son professeur préféré de Défense contre les forces du Mal. 

-Maintenant, reprit Dumbledore, allez tous au lit. 

Harry et Ron allèrent saluer le professeur Lupin. Hermione s'occupait des nouveaux élèves avec l'aide des préfets.

-Je suis très content de vous voir répondit Lupin.

-Nous aussi. Tu as été le meilleur professeur. Dit Harry.

-Maintenant aller au lit tous les deux. Dit Lupin.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de marbre et ils continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils rejoignirent les nouveaux et arrivèrent à la porte secrète de leur tour. 

-Le mot de passe ? demanda le portrait de la grosse dame.

__

-Chocogrenouille s'écria Hermione. 

Les élèves allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry trouva Ginny qui l'attendait sur un des fauteuils autour de la cheminée. Ils s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sous les regards moqueurs de Dean et Seamus.

-Ils vaudraient mieux trouver un endroit plus calme et moins achalandé demanda Ginny. 

-J'en ai un. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le monterai. Lui répondit Harry. 

-Parfait aaaaaaaaaaalors. Lui répondit Ginny dans un long bâillement. Bonne nuit Harry ! Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi Ginny !

Ils partirent ce coucher dans leur lit à baldaquin. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un petit commentaire me ferait plaisir.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. : )

En passant, le prochain chapitre sera la rentrée #3 à Poudlard. On y verra le premier cours avec Lupin. 

Réponses au review :

Pascale : Merci pour ta review. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand dans le chapitre 9. Dans les suivants, ça ne le sera pas plus, car c'est la rentrée. Par contre, dans pas long, il va y avoir un chapitre où le gros de l'action va commencer. Mais je sais pas quand, car je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Merci pour l'encouragement.

****

Hermione99 : Moi aussi, je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps pour les fanfictions ces temps si. Trop de travaux scolaire. Par contre, j'essaie de faire mon possible pour l'écrire. 


	11. 11 La rentrée III: Une offre alléchante

****

Salut à tous !!

Je sais, je sais, vous avez attendu longtemps, mais l'école c'est très important pour moi. 

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

11- La rentrée 3 : Une offre alléchante 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il était cinq heures du matin. Il décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Il décida de terminer son devoir de vacances sur le polynectar. Il la connaissait bien cette potion puisqu'Hermione, Ron et lui l'avaient fait en deuxième année. À ce moment là, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient l'étudier seulement en septième année. Il lui restait que des petits détails à ajouter. 

À six heures trente, Hermione arriva dans la salle commune et vient s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Elle ne couchait pas dans les dortoirs puisqu'elle était préfète-en-chef et qu'elle avait sa propre chambre avec sa propre salle de bain. 

-Bon matin Harry ! Dit Hermione.

-Toi aussi Hermione. Tu es de bonne heure ce matin.

-Oh oui, j'avais un devoir à finaliser. Dit Hermione. Et toi ?

-Je me suis réveillé et je n'étais pas capable de me rendormir. 

-Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché contre moi, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année.

-Mais Hermione, tu étais très bonne comme poursuiveuse.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, mais cette année on a les ASPIC et je veux avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Je n'aurai plus de temps pour m'entraîner. 

-C'est correct, mais tu étais très bonne. Tu viens, on va aller déjeuner. J'ai une très grosse faim. Je n'en peux plus. Les autres viendront nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. 

-Oui, allons-y. Répliqua Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves. Il en avait trois à la table des Poufsouffle, deux chez les Serdaigle et un seul chez les Serpentard. C'était Drago. 

-J'ai une réunion, ce soir, avec Malefoy et les autres préfets. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

-Je te plain Hermione, tu vas devoir travailler avec ce stupide Serpentard qui pense que c'est lui le meilleur. 

-Il est beaucoup moins pire. Il n'a pas le choix de travailler avec moi. Il est différent Harry. Je te le jure.

-Pas avec moi lui répondit Harry.

Malefoy s'était levé de sa table et s'approcha de celle des Gryffondors. 

-Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais arriver quinze minutes avant, il faudrait qu'on règle quelque chose avant, tous les deux.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu feras attention Potter. Je suis préfèt-en-chef et maintenant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Si tu es sur mon chemin et que tu m'énerves, je vais t'enlever des points Potter. Je vais aussi te battre sur le terrain. 

-Drago, ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfèt-en-chef que tu peux enlever des points n'importe quand. Il y a des règles à suivre. 

-Bien sûr. On se revoit ce soir. Au revoir Hermione.

Harry le regarda partir. Il était en colère contre lui.

-Il se prend pour qui lui ? Dit Harry.

Ron et Ginny étaient arrivé quand Drago parlait avec Hermione.

-Wow ! Ce n'est plus le même. Il a changé. Dit Ginny.

Harry la regarda et s'en alla dans la salle commune. L'horaire était affiché. 

-Tu n'as pas de chance Harry, double cours de potions avec les Serpentards et double cours de métamorphose avec eux aussi. Lui dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Malefoy, il m'énerve et en plus tu dis qu'il te plaît. 

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai seulement dit qu'il avait changé. C'est impressionnant c'est tout. Dit Ginny.

-Je suis désolé Ginny, je veux juste vous protéger. Avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait durant les années précédentes. C'est bizarre qu'il se comporte comme ça avec Hermione.

-Tu devrais aller en cours, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard. À tantôt !

-On se voit au dîner. Répondit Harry.

Il partit vers les cachots où se donne les cours de potion. Il arriva juste à temps et alla s'asseoir avec Hermione. Ron était assit avec Dean. 

-Bonjour à tous. Amener-moi votre devoir de vacances. Vous auriez dû travailler sur la potion de rapetissement et sur le polynectar. Pour plusieurs d'entre vous, vous savez que le cours de potion est très important pour votre future carrière. En plus, vous aurez les ASPIC à passer. Il sera donc important d'écouter attentivement mes cours et de travailler plus forts que jamais pour certains d'entre vous. 

Il regarda Neville et Harry. Par contre, Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien. Il avait obtenu un optimal pour ces BUSE. En sixième année, il avait eu de meilleurs résultats que les années précédentes. 

-Nous allons commencer par le polynectar puisque c'est une potion bien particulière. Pourquoi les-t-elle ?

La main d'Hermione se leva la première. Rogue fut surprit que la main d'Harry soit aussi levé.

-Potter, vous pensez savoir la réponse. C'est bien la première fois.

Les rires des Serpentards inondèrent la pièce.

-Elle est spéciale puisqu'elle prend un mois à faire et qu'on doit la débuter à la pleine lune. 

-Bien Potter. Et aujourd'hui c'est le cas. C'est la journée de la pleine lune. 

En un coup de baguette, le professeur Rogue inscrit les ingrédients ainsi que la méthode pour faire la potion. Il n'y avait que le bruit des plumes. Tous les élèves transcrivaient le tableau sur un parchemin. Ensuite, ils commencèrent la potion. Le cours se termina très vite.

-J'en reviens pas. On n'a même pas de travaux à faire. Dit Hermione. Ça jamais arriver et en plus c'est les ASPIC cette année. 

-Parfait ! Je ne demandais pas mieux. Ajouta Ron.

Le cours de métamorphose n'avait pas été aussi facile. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de métamorphoser un cacatoès en grenouille. Il y avait seulement Hermione qui avait réussit. Les autres devaient s'entraîner à le faire pour le prochain cour et faire un résumé de cette métamorphose. Elle leur avait aussi mentionné que se cours était très important pour les ASPIC et qu'ils devaient travailler très fort au cours de l'année. 

En après-midi, ils allèrent au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin pouvait donner son cours puisqu'il se changerait en Loup-Garou seulement au cours de la soirée. 

-Bonjour ! Dit le professeur Lupin. Je revois des visages que je connais déjà. Cette année, on va apprendre d'importants sortilèges de défense. En premier, on verra le Patronus qu'on aborde dès aujourd'hui. Il nous prendra deux mois entier. Il est très complexe. Alors, on va commencer. 

Ils prirent des notes pendant le cours entier. Il était un peu ennuyant. À la fin, Lupin demanda de voir Harry.

-Harry, je voulais te demander, vu que tu sais déjà faire le Patronus, si tu voulais m'aider à l'enseigner. Les autres auront beaucoup de difficulté et je ne pourrai pas y arriver tout seul. Quant dit tu ?

-Bien sûr. J'en serai très heureux. 

-Aussi, Sirius m'a demandé de t'aider à faire quelque chose de très particulier. Il voudrait que tu apprennes à devenir animagus. 

-Wow ! C'est très difficile y paraît. 

-Oui, mais je suis sur que tu y arriveras. Si on se voit demain à dix-huit heures.

-Parfait ! 

-Si tu veux apporter Ron et Hermione, tu peux.

-Et Ginny ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Lupin.

-Maintenant, je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion avec les membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Dit Harry. Quand je dirais ça aux autres ! Ils vont être fou de joie. À demain. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	12. Une scène inattendue

****

Bonjour à tous !!

Désoler pour le retard. Je sais l'école est finie, mais j'ai eu tellement de chose à faire. En plus, je travaille et j'ai de la difficulté à continuer à écrire cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je mettrai le treizième.

Si vous n'êtes pas aller voir le troisième film, dépêchez-vous, il est génial.

Je ne tien pas compte du cinquième livre dans ma fic.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ce merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

12- Une scène inattendue

Harry sortit de la salle de classe du professeur Lupin et partit rejoindre son équipe de Quidditch dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout le monde y était. Il était le dernier.

Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse pour le retard. Je vous ai convoqué à cette réunion pour vous dire qu'Hermione ne fera plus partie de l'équipe cette année question de manque de temps pour préparer les ASPIC. Vous connaissez Hermione !

Oh non ! Dit Ginny. Elle était vraiment douée. C'est dommage !

Je le sais. Il faudra donc faire une sélection pour trouver un nouveau poursuiveur. Nous pourrions faire cela dans une semaine. Lundi prochain.

Moi, ça me convient dit Lavande.

Moi aussi dit Seamus.

Nous pourrions dire vers dix-neuf heures, lundi soir ? Demanda Harry.

C'est parfait. Dirent en cœur les membres de l'équipe.

Aussi, il y aura un entraînement de Quidditch à chaque mercredi soir de dix-neuf heures à vingt-deux heures. J'ai eu l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall. On se voit donc lundi prochain. Passez une bonne soirée.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione était en chemin pour la réunion des préfets. Elle arriva, comme prévu, quinze minute à l'avance. Deux minutes passèrent lorsqu'elle vit arriver Drago dans l'immense salle commune des préfets.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt dit Hermione en colère. Et puis, c'est toi qui ne voulait pas que je sois en retard.

Désolé ! J'ai croisé Peeve et il renversait tout sur son passage pour nous bloquer le chemin. Il fallait que je contourne tous les obstacles et je devais faire attention pour ne pas qu'il m'en envoie dessus. Tu connais Peeve, ce n'est pas évident.

Bon, que veux-tu ? Encore parler en mal de mes amis ? Hé bien, si tu ose dire un seul mot déplacé contre Harry, Ron et surtout Ginny, je te casse les mâchoires, compris ?

D'accord, d'accord, ne te met pas dans cet état et puis, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de venir ici. C'est pour… enfin…

Son teint était devenu tout rouge et il bafouillait.

Je…. Je…. ben je voulais te dire que…. que je ne t'ai pas tué, parce que…. parce que…. que je t'aime bien !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il avait été si méchant envers elle et ses amis auparavant. Malefoy était amoureux d'elle. Amoureux d'une fille de moldu.

Malefoy la regarda pensée puis, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa si tendrement qu'Hermione ne fit même pas un geste pour l'empêcher. Après tout, embrasser Drago n'est pas si mal que ça. Leur baiser dura si longtemps qu'ils ne virent pas entrer trois préfets.

Gryffondor et Serpentard !

Malefoy et Granger !

Hermione ! Dit Ginny.

Ginny ! Dit Hermione. Que fais-tu ici ?

Hermione et Drago étaient très gênés. Hermione prit alors la parole.

Bon alors assoyons -nous. Est-ce que Colin Crivey est arrivé ?

Non ! Dit Ginny. Il est allé voir Dumbledore et il lui a dit qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour être préfet à cause des BUSE. Dumbledore m'a donc nommé pour être la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor.

C'est parfait ! Cette réunion ne durera pas très longtemps. Dit Drago. On voulait seulement vous convoquer pour vous rappeler les règles. Être préfet ne veut pas dire qu'on a le droit de tout faire. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile.

Pour les préfets-en-chef aussi. Coupa Hermione.

Bien entendu. Dit Drago.

Regarder qui parle. Tu m'as enlevé des points l'an dernier et à Harry aussi. Et tu n'avais aucune raisons. Dit Ginny furieuse.

Je vais faire attention. Promit Malefoy.

Hermione et Drago enchaînèrent avec les règles ce qui prit une heure entière. Ensuite, ils purent partir vaguer à leurs occupations.

Drago rattrapa Hermione sur le pas de la porte.

Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser ! Dit Drago.

Ne t'excuse pas. C'était plaisant.

Ha oui ! Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi. Je n'étais pas très gentil avec toi en te traitant de tous les noms. Je suis désolé. J'ai changé depuis que mon père n'est plus là. C'est très différent à la maison. Je ne suis pas obligé de me conformer à ses règles. Ça ne dérange pas ma mère. Elle va accepter mes décisions…. Je suis désolé, c'est la première fois que je parle de mes sentiments avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je ne pouvais pas.

C'est correcte Drago. Si tu veux me parler, je t'écouterai. Maintenant, je voudrais aller me coucher, car je suis épuisée.

Alors, bonne nuit Hermione !

Bonne nuit Drago !

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et partit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où Ginny l'attendait avec impatience.

TU AS EMBRASSÉ DRAGO MALEFOY ! Cria Ginny.

Pas si fort. S'indigna Hermione. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. C'est assez compliqué. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait changé depuis la mort de son père.

TU ES FOLLE. Après tout ce qu'il t'a dit.

Il est différent. Il est beaucoup plus mature que Ron.

Mais tu éprouvais des sentiments pour mon frère. Tu me l'as dit chez toi.

Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. Drago est un garçon très gentil. Bon je m'en vais me coucher. De toute façon, je l'aime. N'en parle pas.

Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien.

Même pas à Harry.

Ben…

Jure-moi le Ginny. C'est important pour moi.

Je te le jure Hermione. Mais est-ce que tu vas leur dire.

Oui, mais pas toute suite. ****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Réponse au review :

Hermione99 : Je tenais à ce que ça soit Lunard qui soit professeur en défense contre les forces du mal. Je l'aime bien.

****

Satell : J'espère que ça ta plu. Comment on se sent en vacances, hen ? C'est incroyable, on a plus de temps libre et je suis capable de rattraper mon retard que j'ai pris dans tout. C'est génial.


End file.
